Marty McFly and the Keion Club!
by Nex Fiction
Summary: During a test with the DeLorean. Marty McFly accidentally crashes into Yui and her friend's lives. What will the future of the light music club be like with an unofficial member with them? How will the girls feel having a boy around? Would Marty ever find his way back?


_**Marty McFly and the Keion Club!**_

Chapter 1: Disband this band!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future or K-on!_

* * *

Today was a normal day at Sakuragaoka High School. Ritsu was sitting in her desk, chewing on the end of her pen, completely checked out. Yui had fallen asleep on hers. While Tsumugi was the only one of them paying attention to the lesson… or that's how she appeared to look. If Mio saw the former girls slacking off in class, she would give them a good smack behind the head. Of course this year she just had to be put in a different class. She didn't want to say it in front of the others, but she really wanted to be in the same class with them. The shyness won her over.

Mio was finishing up going through a page of her textbook when the final bell rung. As she packed up her things together to leave. A girl with red glasses walked up to her.

"Hey, Mio. Are you heading to your clubroom today?" The girl in question was Yui's child friend, Nodoka Manabe. Thankfully, she was the only girl Mio knew in her class.

"Yup, we're gonna try to get in some practice today." Mio replied.

"Great, because I have a message from the student council." Mio's body tensed up. "I would go myself but I have to be at an important meeting." Whenever the student council had business with the light music club, it usually wasn't for anything good. And Mio had to be the one to receive the message.

"Oh, I-is that so…? What did Ritsu forget this time?" She asked believing this had to do with her drummer friend. Which actually wasn't the case… this time.

"Oh, well, Ritsu hasn't forgotten anything. Not yet, anyway. Actually, I wanted to say the light music club might be disbanded…"

"…is what she said." Mio informed her friends, after meeting up in the club room.

"Wait, what!? What does she mean by 'not yet'?" That's not what Ritsu should be worrying about right now. "We have the minimum requirement of four members, what's the problem?" Ritsu asked. She couldn't believe it. The student council was probably trying to get rid of them again.

"Well, Nodoka said it's because we haven't been seen doing any club activities at school." Mio told her.

"That's ridiculous! We've done lots of things at the school! We've played at the school festival last year and…" Ritsu paused trying to think of something else but began hesitating instead. "…and we played at the s-school festi-val… um…" It was time for Yui to come to the rescue!

"Oh, we all practice at home!" Yui spoke with a mouth full of cake. Ritsu was glad for the pitch but grossed out slightly. "Yui, could you speak when your mouth isn't full…?"

"We had that training camp as well!" Tsumugi added into the conversation.

"But none of those were at school, were they?" Mio rhetorically asked. The other girls went quiet. Ritsu leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed, pondering to herself.

"I don't want to the light music club to be disbanded… I-I have so much fun with everyone…" Yui said with tears forming in her eyes. Tsumugi tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Yui. I'm sure the club will be just fine. It's not going anywhere. Right, miss Ritsu?" she asked while offering another piece of cake to Yui, who accepted it without hesitation.

"Right!" she sat straight up. "If they wanna see us have club activities at the school, then that's just what we'll do. Starting tomorrow we will recruit new members for the club, and…" Ritsu stood up from her chair in a confident stance. "We'll perform at the welcoming meet!"

"Looks like you all should get to practicing then." This new voice brought the girls out of their moment. They were shocked to see their club advisor, Sawako Yamanaka, sitting with them drinking tea too.

"Sawa-chan! How long have you been there?" Sawa-chan just shrugged her shoulders.

Later, Yui returned home after an hour long practice with the light music club. Her sister, Ui, was already there, currently cooking dinner in the kitchen. She heard the front door open downstairs and figured Yui was home. Sure enough, a wild Yui appeared from the stairs.

"Welcome home, big sis. How was your day?" Ui asked as she continued what she was doing.

"It was great! This morning…!" Yui began rambling for a while. "…oh, and after school I had Mugi-chan's yummy cake and tea…!" Yup, Ui thought it was the usual day for Yui. "…but, you know, Mio was telling us earlier that Nodoka said the club could be disbanded again." This certainly was surprising. Though from stories Yui's told her before, it seemed like it could be likely.

"Really? How come?" she asked curiously.

"Well, she said the club hasn't really done any activities at school. All we've done was that school festival last year." Ui multitasked listening to her sister while working on their evening meal. She really couldn't help feeling nervous. Ui knew how much Yui loved being in the club, so she wondered if her sister would be alright.

"Ui, don't worry about anything. We've already got a plan!" Yui said forming a victory sign with her hand. Ui smiled trusting her big sister.

"Well that's good to hear, big sis." Ui was nearly finished to serve dinner. Yui had brought out her guitar about to practice, but stopped and faced Ui.

"Ui." Hearing her name she brought her attention to Yui once more. "Do you think dreams could predict the future?" That was a question Ui didn't expect to hear. She gave it a little thought but couldn't come up with much.

"I'm not really sure, but I think they can reflect how you feel about the future. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." She said before playing her guitar. Ui accepted that answer and finished cooking.

After eating, the two were ready to call it a day. Ui was sound asleep in her bed. And Yui was in hers, hugging her guitar as if it were a teddy bear. The clock on her nightstand read 1:14am. Her eyes opened slowly and sat up in bed. She needed to use the little girl's room.

After a few minutes of relieving herself, she exited. She let out a small yawn and dragged her feet back down to her room. However, just as she grabbed the door handle, three sharp blasts of wind, followed by a deafening sonic boom, came from outside. The noise startled Yui, waking her up fully. She wasn't given a chance to think as she heard tires screeching, which led to the final sound that came afterwards…

 _CRASH!_

Ui, who was woken up by the commotion, came out her room. She found Yui standing in the hallway.

"Big sis! What's happened? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for her sister's wellbeing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I heard some scary noises outside…"

"We should check it out." Yui nodded and followed Ui downstairs. They ran out through the front door and in the driveway saw a strange looking vehicle. It had crashed in their parent's car.

"Ui… what is that?"

"Well, it's a car, I think, but I've never seen anything like that before." Yui approached the machine slowly. She tried to look through the window, but she couldn't see through. It seemed to be frosted over. Her hand reached for the door handle. She touched it and recoiled back.

"Oh, is it hot?" Ui asked, coming over beside her.

"It's cold. Very cold…" she said rubbing her hand. Suddenly the door opposite flew open, grabbing their attention. The girls came around to see whoever was driving. A boy around their age stepped out wobbly. He leaned against a wall holding his head. He noticed the girls looking at him. For a few moments, they just stared at each other, until he broke the silence.

"Oh, uh… sorry… about your car…" he said before he fell to the ground losing consciousness.

"Oh no, Ui! What do we do!?" Yui began to panic.

"Calm down, sis. Right now we should bring him inside. Help me carry him." Ui grabbed his right arm, while Yui took hold of the other and brought them over their shoulders. Carefully, they carried him into the house trying to make sure they didn't accidently bump him into anything. He was brought into Yui's room and was laid on her bed.

"Will he be okay?" Yui wondered nervously.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Ui assured her. "Let's let him sleep for now and we'll check up on him in the morning." Yui was pretty tired, so she agreed. However, she had a quick thought. She brought her face closer to the his. Then placed a small kiss on his forehead. An action that shocked her younger sister.

"Yui, what are you doing!?" she quickly spoke with her face turning beet red.

"What? It's just to make him feel better… and he's cute…" she pouted.

"A-anyway, sis, it's late. We'll sleep in my bed tonight, okay?" The girls finally decided to head for bed in Ui's room. At that moment in time. They could never imagine how much the future would change just from this one encounter.

* * *

 **Yay, another story! Even when I haven't finished the other two! Don't worry, I'll just work on these 3 for now. The next thing you'll probably see in the future is something for the MGS story. No promises, though. Pokemon will be continued eventually so keep your pants on. So what do you think? Another odd crossover, huh? What kind of things will happen next? Stay tuned.**


End file.
